


Sometimes Cas Still Prays

by ReadyJoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about au human!cas when he's living in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Cas Still Prays

Sometimes Cas still prays. Dean hears him in the night, mumbling. He doesn’t really pay attention to what he’s saying and he suspects it might be in Enochian or different languages anyway. 

"Dean, do you pray anymore?"

"No, you can’t hear it so what’s the point?"

Cas blushes and looks away. He seems pleased but somehow a little disappointed at the same time.

Sometimes Cas will find a nice church out on a hunt and he’ll sit in a pew. Dean will go and eat or question a witness and whenever he comes back Cas is ready to go. He doesn’t ask about it and he doesn’t give him a hard time. 

"Dean, maybe I can do penance like humans do now. Purgatory didn’t exactly work out. Have you ever been to confession?"

"No, I haven’t. I don’t think it’s such a good idea for you either. You know you couldn’t tell the truth, right?"

Cas frowns and looks down at the ground. He seems a little sad but accepts Dean’s wisdom on the subject of how to deal with other humans.

Sometimes Cas will pick up little religious items. Rosaries, icons, different kinds of prayer books, pretty holy water bottles and even an old prie dieu. Dean gives him a room to store all of his finds in the bunker and gets him shelves and helps him hang pictures. Since they share a bedroom now it becomes Cas’ personal space and Dean is happy for him to have it. 

"Dean, do you think we’ll go to heaven when we die?"

"Last time I got in I’d done bad things and some good. You know I’ll go wherever you do, don’t you?"

Cas smiles and keeps looking into Dean’s eyes. He seems satisfied with the answer and gives a little nod as he gathers Dean into a tight hug.


End file.
